Jaws 2
Jaws 2 is a 2017 Slasher Action film which is a remake to the 1978 film with the same name. It is a sequel to the 2016 remake, Jaws. The film stars Katija Pevec, Thomas Dekker, Sean Farris, Julianna Guill, Teresa Palmer, Travis Van Winkle, Ana Gasteyer, Jared Padalecki, Woody Harrelson, Jennifer Garner, Griffin Gluck, Mason Cook, August Maturo, Addy Miller, Mia Talerico, Robbie Jones, Jensen Ackles, Marley Shelton, Ben Affleck, Harrison Ford, Clancy Brown, Betsy Rue, Dennis Quaid, and Ty Simpkins. Plot A week after Amanda and Brady had their shark encounter, a young couple from Woodland, Florida decides to go scuba diving. The day the couple went scuba diving they were brutally ripped apart and eaten by the shark that is out to seek revenge on Amanda and Brady. Now it's been a whole year and Amanda and Brady are going to a huge 4th of July party at Woodland beach with their new group of friends. While they are sailing around the beach in a boat a huge storm hits Woodland and then they are all trapped in the middle of the ocean. Amanda's mother told everybody to go out in the ocean and find her daughter. Meanwhile, The shark that Amanda and Brady met a year ago has returned to seek revenge on them for leaving it for dead on the 4th of July. Cast Katija Pevec as Amanda Thompson - The protagonist of the film. Amanda has now changed and is more kind hearted girl who is over protective about her friends and loved ones. Ever since her shark encounter she ah been taking therapy to get it out of her mind. It is revealed that Amanda is pregnant with Brady's child and is very happy that she will be raising a family with Brady and will be marrying him one day. She has a journal full of facts and notes about what sharks do and eat so one day she can avenge on the killer sharks that ate several innocent people. On July 4th, 2017 her and Brady go to a party at Woodland Beach with cook outs, music, and swimming. Her and her new friends decide to sail in a boat around the beach. When they are sailing a huge storm with heavy winds hits Woodland and Amanda and her new friends are later found in the middle of the ocean where nothing is around. Her mother has sent several people to go out and look for her daughter and all her friends. When Amanda and her friends try to find a way back, The shark that her and Brady met a year ago has returned to seek revenge on them for killing them and leaving it for dead. It's up to Amanda to protect all her friends before one of them gets eaten. Thomas Dekker as Brady - The secondary protagonist of the film. Brady has changed and is a more fund spirited college student who loves hanging out with his friends and participating in their ideas. Brady likes swimming but not in salt water he likes swimming in chlorinated water like pools or aquatic centers because he ever since his shark encounter he started having a phobia of water but is neutral and kind to aquatic fish except sharks. Brady's new best friend is Jeremy and his girlfriend Amanda is pregnant with his kid and he feels like he is not ready to be a father. A year after his shark encounter, Him and Amanda befriend and become a part of a new group of friends. On July 4th, 2017 him and his new friends go to a large cook out party at Woodland Beach so they can watch fireworks and eat some food. Him and his new friends decide to sail in a boat around the sea of the beach. When they go boating, a large storm with heavy winds hits Woodland and all his friends become unconscious and they all wake up in the middle of the ocean still on the boat. They also find out that the shark Amanda and Brady met a year ago has returned to seek revenge on them for killing them and leaving it for dead. Sean Farris as Jeremy - He is the leader of the group of friends and best friends with Brady. Jeremy is a 27 year old jock who loves making his friends participating in his fun spirited and reckless adventures. Jeremy is the boyfriend of Bree. He owns a boat which he takes his friends in to sail around the sea. When they do go sailing in Jeremy's boat, they all become unconscious after a large storm hit Woodland. Jeremy shoots several flares in the air so someone could see him but no one could. He finds out that a large great white shark has came to their boat so the shark can seek revenge on Amanda and Brady. Since the shark is after Brady and Amanda, Jeremy will leave them for dead for making the shark come to his boat. Julianna Guill as Bree - She is the girlfriend of Jeremy and best friends with Jenna. Bree is a pretty and sophisticated college student who loves embarking on her boyfriend's journeys even if it gets her into trouble. Bree uses her sexy body to get whatever she wants even if it makes her boyfriend jealous. She is acts really tomboyish and likes doing guy type activities and learned how to use a gun at a young age by her father. When she hears about a fun and cool party is somewhere she is, she likes to go and party more than anything. She likes making her own creative art, driving around her car, and swimming at the beach. Her life long dream is to be a famous ice skater at the Olympics. Teresa Palmer as Jenna - She is a guest of Jeremy and the girlfriend of Chet. Jenna is a girly 24 year old college student who is best friends with Bree. Jenna has beautiful blonde hair and likes to show it off to men but mostly has her eyes on her boyfriend, Chet. She always has some tricks up her sleeve and has some ideas to make her friends have a good time even if it gets them into trouble but has a kind heart and is loyal to her friends. She always has a party urge and hardly takes anything seriously. She has always wanted to visit Las Vages with her friends. Travis Van Winkle as Chet - He is best friends with Jeremy and the boyfriend of Jenna. Chet is a fun spirited up going college student who loves embarking on his best friend's journeys so he can do something to pass the time. He uses his free time to skateboard, play sports, and at times he breaks the rules just for fun even if it bothers those around him. He works as a chef at a local restaurant in Woodland. He was born in Miami but moved to Woodland when he was younger. Ana Gasteyer as Mary Thompson - She is the mother of Jeffrey and Amanda Thompson and the wife of a man that has died from a brutal shark attack. Mary is a rich 50 year old woman who works as a lawyer and makes enough money to not end up on the streets and buy enough food and supplies to help her family not starve. She lives in the suburbs of Woodland because she can't stand a lot of noise. Mary lives in a small mansion with a huge pool in the backyard and that's where Amanda and Jeffrey grew up. She is not really like a snobbish rich person she is a kind and loving rich person who saves up her money so she can give her family everything they need. Jared Padalecki as Jeffrey Thompson - He is the older brother of Amanda Thompson and the son of loving and rich Mary Thompson and Nathan Thompson. Most of his friends and family call him Jeff for short. Jeffrey lives in a luxury condo in Woodland and always makes enough money to pay his bills just like the rest of his family because he works as a real estate agent and sells a lot of houses. He doesn't want anything to be a mess because he likes everything to be perfect and not destructive or messy. Woody Harrelson as Trent Douglas - He is the neighbor of Mary Thompson and the husband of Margaret Douglas. He has a 3 sons and 2 daughters named Tommy, Danny, Roy, Cindy, and Lindsay Douglas. He was a best friends of Mary's husband Nathan in school and looked up to Nathan like a brother because they lived next to each other when they were kids and always agreed on each other's activities. Just like Mary him and Margaret make extra money to help give the children the stuff they need and so they can buy enough food to last them. Jennifer Garner as Margaret Douglas - She is the wife of Trent Douglas and the mother of Danny, Tommy, Roy, Cindy, and Lindsay Douglas. Margaret is a young woman who works like as a car dealer and her husband Trent works as a fisherman who catches a lot of fish and makes a lot of money from them. Trent makes the money while Margaret buys the supplies and food her family needs. She keeps emergency things where ever she goes incase she is in real danger because she is protective about her family and friends. Griffin Gluck as Danny Douglas - He is the oldest son of Trent and Margaret Douglas. Danny is a 13 year old boy who only uses his free time to play video games, skateboarding, and hanging out with the other neighborhood kids. He is the older brother of Tommy, Roy, Cindy, and Lindsay Douglas. Danny always teaches his younger siblings to have fun but sometimes can be a bad influence on them. Just like his brothers and father he has brunette hair. He likes doing dangerous things and is a hardcore horror and action fan and watches nothing but those kind of movies. Mason Cook as Tommy Douglas - He is the 2nd oldest son of Trent Douglas and Margaret Douglas who loves participating in his siblings ideas to have fun. Tommy is fun spirited and smart 9 year old boy who always has some tricks up his sleeve. He is a local resident of Woodland who likes to play outside activities more then anything else. He is a cool kid to hang out with but can be bratty at times. He likes sharing his toys with his younger siblings Roy and Lindsay. August Matruo as Roy Douglas - Addy Miller as Cindy Douglas - Mia Talerico as Lindsay Douglas - Robbie Jones as Officer Anderson - Jensen Ackles as Officer Holt - Marley Shelton as Helen Shepard - Ben Affleck as Greg Shepard - Harrison Ford as Harold Murphy - Clancy Brown as Jedidiah Thomas - Betsy Rue as Samantha Thomas - Dennis Quaid as Mayor Andrew Smith - Ty Simpkins as Dylan Smith - Category:Articles by Cool Dude